ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Markrgrl
Biography: Name: '''Markrgrl '''Race: Murloc Class: '''Tidecaller '''Sex: Extravagant Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Motivation: '''Following a vision from a diety of his tribe. '''Background: Some time ago Markrgrl, a Tidecaller of his tribe, received a vision from one of their deities of a quest, causing him to leave his tribe behind- at least for a time, to persue these mysterious visions of a faraway place. Over the months that have passed, Markrgrl has learned the virtues of non-aggression, and has even learned to communicate with the other races, which further helps him in his quest by allowing him to interact with other humanoids, despite the difficulties he might experience in doing so. What this quest entails is uncertain, even to Markrgrl, yet he bravely press on, seeking to unravel the mysteries of the path set before him. Markrgrl carrying the "umbrella" he purchased in Gadgetzan Abilities: Racial: * Water-Dweller Class: * Bubblewall * Call of the Tides * Jetstream Armor: * Cloth (+2) Loot: * Golden Weapon (Sold) * Grappling Hook * Soggy Sock * Food Supplies * Camouflage Cape * Centaur Raider Horseshoe * Lost Creature (Snake) * Goblin Torch * Goblin Rockets * S.E.L.F.I.E Camera (Broken) * Shed Basilisk Fang * Shrinking Powder * Elemental Bracers (Treasure) * Staff of Nature's Force (Treasure) Currency (1) Gold (65) Silver Trivia: * The first character in DDO to have a Custom Race, as well as Custom Class. * Markrgrl managed to charm the whole party on Day 1, when half of the Crossroads were infatuated with the strange Murloc, petting him and rubbing him. * Astrae dubbed Markrgrl as "Mark", after attempting to wear him as a hat. Though she failed, she vowed to try again. * Renheim has shown interest in Mark's scales, though Mark claimed he needs his own scales more than him. * Mark managed to break his first Golden Weapon on his very first attack against a dying Centaur, with an instant Crit. He literally failed by beating a dead horse. * When the party visitted the Wailing Caverns, Mark managed to dominate a wounded Thresher to submit to him, making them stop attacking the Party. * In the Wailing Caverns, Mark managed to befriend an ancient Threshadon, the mother of the Thresher he spared. Mark began to worship her, and became her Prophet. He was given a quest to spread her word to any Murloc-tribes he'll encounter, to turn her into a Murloc-deity. * Once rolled a 20 to barf up an impressive supply of food for his party. * When the Party tried to pose as a travelling circus-troupe, Markrgrl thoroughly impressed the audience with his water-weaving magics. * Spent 5 silver on an umbrella, and then proceeded to roll a 1 on the quality of the umbrella. He then ended up scammed, having purchased a stick with a hole-ridden piece of tattered cloth. * Markrgrl managed to summon his goddess Cyprena to intimidate a Goblin. He has thus earned himself the best pet ever. * When the party's riverboat was attacked by a giant Octopus, Markrgrl bartered with the octopus, persuading it to take the goblin they'd brought to steer the boat and to leave the rest alone, promising no resistance from the party if it did so. * Earned the friendship of a couple of Draenei after using his waterdwelling knowledge to help cure their wounds. * After Markrgrl picked up a bag of Shrinking Powder, he used it to shrink a Void Hound to the size of a puppy, and could then walk into the treasury the beast was guarding. He found a Seer's Orb, along with a chest full of unknown riches. * At the final session of Season 1 of DDO: Kalimdor, Markrgrl was mind-controlled by the Naga Siren Lady Salamanya and performed a devestating attack against his allies that dealt a massive 100 damage spread across five targets, before Salamanya ultimately died from her wounds. Category:Players